Will You Always Remember Me
by dbzbnfan202
Summary: Kakashi and Zaraken Sento-ryoku(aka:Kenapchi Zaraki) are friends with Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's little sister Kagome Ichinose,but during a mission Kenpachi dies and is sent to Soul Society.What will happen will Kagome find him and be able to risk coming face to face with her greatest fear.Kenpachixoc inuyasha naruto bleach
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:Hey everybody this is my first ever fanfic in the fanficton world so wish me luck! So basically this story is about my OC Kagome Ichinose starring in a crossover of Bleach,Naruto,and Inuyasha. And Kenpachi Zaraki has a different name when he was alive which is Zaraken Sento-Ryoku. And the author who got me to write were these authors: Kira Michi , Foxdemon303 , and many other authors on this website so you should go check these authors out if you like the following Kenpachixoc Byakuyaxoc Toshiroxoc!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach Naruto or Inuyasha sadly,but I do own my ocs**

* * *

"NOO!ZARAKEN!"screamed a young teenager.  
The said teenager looked in her direction,his eyes showing sadness and blood spurted out of his chest he called for her,"K-Kagome".Kagome ran to him cutting down the she got to him she kneeled infront of him tears still streaming down her face.  
"Zaraken..,"Kagome said softly.  
The boy lifted his head slowly his long black hair still covering his eyes and scar on his right eye running down his face "K-Kagome I-I'm sorry," and took his long and jagged sword placing it in her hand.  
"Zaraken,don't think this way I can try to heal-"Kagome said.  
"No...ya can't they pierced right through my heart...hah...I...love you,"Zaraken said,"See ya in Soul Society," he smiled.  
Just then his whole body went limp,Kagome widened her started shaking in anger and gritted her teeth,"YOU DID THIS!BASTARDS!"  
Then all of a sudden the scenery changed from a forest to a rocky was steadily falling as the slightly older girl with now silver hair kneeled over her unconscious friend with the same hair color as got up, her tears mixing with the rain and started walking into the forest her sword rested on her turned her head as she heard her childhood friend call her name,"Kagome..."  
"Good bye Kakashi,"Kagome said and placed her head band on his chest.

* * *

"WHA!"a woman with silver hair said.  
She put a hand on her head and ran it through her thick silver hair. It had been a couple of years since the traumatic events with her friends back in she was here in the outskirts of Rukongai 78th district after opening a portal using her had to keep a low profile if she wanted to remain hidden from her older brother Sesshomaru because if she got caught she knew she would be under high surveillance and wouldn't achieve her goal in finding Zaraken (A/N:to readers Kenpachi Zaraki).She got up from the ground and dusted off her sleeveless light blue kimono that reached her tucked her sword securely on her obi and walked towards the poor town.  
As she walked around people moved out of the way of her fearing the sword in her she had enough of people staring at her she started jumping on the the roof she heard someone looked down and saw a group of men surrounding a raven haired little narrowed her eyes and jumped down infront of her before the men could tell the truth they were actually shocked,and they didn't even have a chance to strike at the woman because she knocked them woman turned around to face the little girl.  
"Are you alright,"the woman asked cocking her head to the side.  
The girl blushed and nodded her head and asked,"Who are you?"  
The woman smiled,"My name is Kagome Ichi- I mean what's yours?"  
"R-Rukia,"  
"Well Rukia-chan can I ask you a favor? I got this big slab of meat I need help finishing so do you think you can help?"  
"S-sure,"and as if on cue her stomach growled.  
"Now I think someone may be hungry, here climb on my back,"Kagome chuckled.  
"O-okay," she said and Rukia hesitantly grabbed onto to her shoulders. Once Rukia had a good grip on her shoulders,Kagome sped off back to the outskirts of the district where her campsite was located. Rukia shut her violet eyes at the speed Kagome was going. She's going really fast,Rukia thought,well as long as she doesn't hurt me with that sword of hers. Plus I can barely breath with her around it's as if here mere presence is suffocating me. As if sensing her distrust Kagome said,"Don't worry I won't bite unless someone tries to hurt you,"she said nonchonlantly.  
Rukia widened her eyes and she wondered why this woman would go to such extents even though they just met each other. Kagome on the other hand was thinking if the meat she hid hadn't been stolen by a cat or a cowardly theif. Once they got to the campsite,Rukia hopped off of her shoulders while Kagome looked behind a bush a took out the meat which was wrapped securely in a gray cloth. The sun started to set as Kagome cooked the slab of meat over the fire. Once it was cooked she cut it into bite sized pieces with her sword passed some to Rukia and watched as she ate all of the meat that she gave Kagome chewed on her meat looking up at the night she looked down she saw Rukia fast mouth went upwards when she saw Rukia put her thumb in her mouth.

* * *

**A/N:Hoped you liked it shout out to Kira Michi! Please review and come back to read the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2 Zaraken

**A/N:Hey everybody and welcome to chapter two! And thank you to those who read,reviewed,or followed my story! Those readers out there who read Kira michi's fanfic her A New Chance chapter 15 is now up**

**Kira Michi- thx :3 and for the tip to**

**Guest Unknown-thx**

**now on with the strory! Hope u like it ( you to kira)**

* * *

After a few hours after patrolling the area to make sure it was safe, Kagome went back to the campsite where Rukia lay sleeping soundly. For a while she watched as Rukia chest went up and down softly then quickly followed pursuit,and leaned against the tree. Her eyes fluttered closed, and soon enough sleep caught up to her. Surprisingly, Rukia was the one who woke up first. The last thing that she remembered was that she ate meat with the woman she met in the alley. She didn't remember feeling cold that night ,but when she looked down she found blanket draped over her. Rukia couldn't help but smile that Kagome watched over her that night it made feel safe and relaxed knowing that. When she glanced at Kagome she saw that Kagome wasn't even covered in the blanket which meant she risked getting sick just so she could stay warm. Then Kagome started stirring,and ever so slowly she woke up. She smiled down at her while she rubbed her eyes, but just as she was about to say good morning Rukia flung herself at Kagome and hugged her. At first Kagome was shocked at what Rukia did, but returned the hug.**(A/N:woah long paragrah)**  
"Thank you, thank you ,thank you," Rukia said as tears streamed down her face while wetting Kagome's kimono in the process.  
"Your welcome," Kagome replied softly holding Rukia closer to her  
A Few Years Later  
"Hey Kagome-chan I'm going to the market to get something," called Rukia  
"You sure you can take care of yourself on your own?" Kagome replied as she looked up from cleaning the blade. It had been a couple of years since Rukia and Kagome had been together. Since then Kagome had been teaching Rukia the basics of fighting on her own.  
"Mhm, I'm sure,"  
"Just be careful,"  
Rukia wandered the streets and caught a glimpse of a group of boys trying to steal a jug of water, but the got caught after taking most of it. Rukia decided to help them by kicking the man on the head. Afterwards the group of boys took her to a broken down shack filled with other children. The redhead walked up to and gave her candy,but she declined and ran outside to see Kagome leaning against a tree with her arms crossed.  
When the redhead called for Rukia, she turned her head, but when she glanced back to Kagome she was gone. The boy, Renji asked if she wanted to join their group and Rukia decided that she would. When Kagome appeared again she introduced herself to the group and like Rukia she took care of them.  
Kagome knew she had to get her priorities straight, so she could find Zaraken as soon as possible cause probably by now Sesshomaru had realized her presence here in Soul Society. Besides if she stayed any longer with these kids she knew she would just put them in danger when Sesshomaru found out exactly where she was. And she didn't want that to happen again now that this time she was stronger.  
Now was the day that she would be leaving the kids, she had already got attached to them all so very quickly, but she knew that they would sooner or later strive to become shinigami and they would meet again. Same for Zaraken, but there was two flaws in her plan one he probably wouldn't even remember her, and second was Sesshomaru if she became a shinigami he would probably try to put in her in his squad and take away her zanpaktou. Right now Renji, Rukia, and the others were hugging her tightly. All of them were whimpering saying don't go.  
"If you really want to see me again get stronger and enroll into the Shinigami Acedamy and become a shinigami," Kagome said wiping the tears off of the childrens faces.  
"Why can't we go with you?"  
"It's dangerous the district I'm going to, Zaraki district 80,"  
"Why?"  
"To find an old friend,"  
It had been a couple of days since she left the 78th district she was now probably on the outskirts of Kusajishi, one district to district 80 Zaraki. She didn't know why ,but she had this distinct feeling in her gut that told her that her old friend was there. And she never ignored her gut, except that time when she was five and Inuyasha gave her a mud cake and said it was chocolate and ate it. Then again she was five years old back then after all and she wasn't calling herself stupid at the least. Think straight now wasn't the time to be distracted first and second priority was finding Zaraken then Yakamo. Strangely enough she didn't think she would have to look so hard to find her. Knowing Yakamo and her pink headed self she would be resourceful and manage to go to the Shinigami Academy, and find a dorm to live in. So far she hadn't got into any fights with any of the residents of the 80th wandering around 79. She decided to rest up on a tree so she wouldn't be so vulnerable of sleeping on the ground. She soon fell asleep, dreams of her past once again haunting her.  
Somewhere in the district of the 80th, Zaraki  
Zaraken Sento-ryoku (A/N:Zaraki Kenpachi) POV  
There stood a man surrounded by dead bodies his jagged sword rested on his shoulder that was stained with blood. A bored expression was etched on his scarred face as he walked away carrying a headband with the leaf village insignia engraved on it. Although he didn't know why he had it, but the sword and headband were the only things he had since he first found himself in this place. He could've just thrown it on the ground and left it there, but he was pretty sure it had to do with the two girls in his dream that had the same headbands as him wrapped around their arm. As he walked deeper into the forest he tucked the headband in his kimono, and leaned against a tree and leaning his sword against him as he closed his eyes and wondered who those two girls were.

* * *

**A/N: hoped you liked it see ya next chappie read,review,follow,and favorite**


	3. Chapter 3 Crash

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner I had school so to make it up to you guys Ill upload two chapters in one day so yeah pls R&R**

**Disclaimer- I do not own inuyasha bleach naruto, but I do own my ocs**

**warning-cursing**

* * *

The scarred man woke up from his sleep, and got up to stretch his muscles. His back and neck cracked. He took out the headband from his kimono fiddling with it in his hands, a habit he required while resting. He had no one and he didn't even know his own name. Not that he cared about that shit, but having no name while the other souls in this place were called by their names by friends or lovers was depressing. He did remember a girl with silver hair and dog ears, and a short girl with pink hair tied up in a ponytail call for him, but whenever they said his supposed name their voices would suddenly fade away. With their faces they were blurred, but he got over all of these thoughts by fighting. That was the only thing that made him feel alive. That's why he would go around Rukongai looking for fights. Now he was back where he first found himself, district 80 Zaraki.

Now that he thought about it he hadn't eaten since last night. He could probably hunt for some bears and cook it. He walked deeper into the forest looking for a meal. Bingo, and he ran after the bear his long black hair swaying behind him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry for bumping into you!" the little Kagome said while bowing in front of the other child.

"Is okay, ya don't need ta apologize," said the little boy who was slightly taller than her said reaching his hand out. "My name is Zaraken Sento-ryoku."

"Uhh...my name is Kagome Ichinose!" Kagome said grabbing his hand causing him to grin.

"You sure do have a tight grip, bet yer strong wanna go at it with our swords?"

"Sure! You're on!"

Kagome woke up a smile etched onto her face remembering the day she first met Zaraken. All of sudden her stomach growled. She got up shooting deeper into the forest looking for her next meal as well. She was probably in the forest of 80 by now still looking for food. Why couldn't she just find a meal that's all she was asking for it wasn't as if she was wanting to find Zaraken. Not that she didn't want to find Zaraken. Oh the irony, just then a bear shot past her. She licked her lips shooting after it.

* * *

The man was still chasing the bear and he lost it. Curse his tracking skills, he shot over to left when he saw his bear shoot past him he started to grin about to kill it until. CRASH! He collided with something.

Kagome was about to kill the bear until she saw someone about to crash right into her . Shit.

"Jeez watch where you're going ya bastard," Kagome said rubbing her forehead since it collided right into his chest.

"Right back at ya woman," the scarred man grunted while clutching his stomach.

Kagome looked up at the man, anger showing in her eyes then changing into complete shock. "Zaraken..."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh cliffhanger sorry,but I love cliffhangers because of the author Kira Michi who always does cliffhanger so she's kinda rubbing off on me. So thanks for reading this chapter. Please review, and read. Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4 Don't You Remember Me?

**A/N:Attention all readers/beta readers if anyone wants to be my beta reader pls say it in a review now on with the chapter!XD**

* * *

"Who?" the man said slightly confused at what the woman said. Last time he checked he didn't have a name.  
Kagome was speechless. Did he just say who, did he not remember her? Almost nothing changed about him his rough personality, and his scar that ran down the right side of his face. The only thing that changed was that he got way taller. He was probably 6 feet or even higher.  
'Not ta hurt yer feelings or anything, but I think he doesn't remember anymore'  
'No shit sherlock!' Kagome huffed in her inner world.  
'Hey! Don't be grumpy at me it's not my fault he doesn't remember you!'  
'Besides are you even sure that's him'  
'Positive, I mean his sword his practically screaming at me, and who's zanpaktou screams like ?'  
'Zaraken'  
'Yep, now say yer sorry'  
'For what?'  
'Being mean'  
'Che.I'm so sorr-'  
"Hey! You in there!" Zaraken yelled.  
"Yeah"  
"What did you mean by Zaraken?" he said cocking his head to the side which made Kagome blush lightly.  
"Uhhh...you just remind me of a childhood friend," Kagome said calmly.  
"Che yer not worth my time and I just lost a good meal. So I hope you can make it up to me by givin me a good fight" getting his sword out of his scabbard.  
Kagome smirked and said, " Right back at ya, idiot."  
Zaraken couldn't help,but grin and shot over to her. Bringing his sword down, repeatedly swinging his sword. On Kagome's end she was trying to deflect all of the attacks being forced into defense. She jumped back feeling blood on her cheek. She looked up and saw blood running down his cheek as well. She ran forward running her sword across his chest. Blood gushing out, his eyes widening his head shot up making eye contact with her. Then he smirked trying to cut her collarbone where her fang necklace was dangling in front of, but before he could she quickly dodged it. After a couple of hours or so they stopped to rest both lying down on the ground breathing heavily.  
Zaraken looked at Kagome at the corner of his eye and saw a tear fall down her face. Why was she crying? Was it that she couldn't handle the pain? He was half right she couldn't handle the pain, but it wasn't physical. Kagome brought a hand to her face sobbing. It was him, if it wasn't then he sure did fight like him. She didn't care if he saw her crying. It made her chest hurt, she didn't know why, but she wanted it to stop. She remembered feeling this pain when Zaraken and Yakamo died. She actually locked herself up in her apartment. Putting a seal on it so no one could come in unless she released the seal jutsu. She would hit the walls until they cracked. Luckily, the building was abandoned a long time ago so she received no complaints. Currently there was a seal on the building which contained her physical body lay growing up the same time as her.  
"Uhhh...oi onna you uh okay?," Zaraken said scratching his head while leaning against a tree for support.  
"Yeah just peachy, and my name isn't woman," Kagome said scowling while her face turned red in frustration.  
"Well what is it then," Zaraken frowning at the woman's attitude.  
"Kagome,"she said flatly, "what's yurs?"  
"Che don't got one. At least I think so,"  
"How 'bout I call you Zaraken until you find a name for yourself?" Kagome said looking into his green eyes.  
He grunted in reply. Kagome huffed she got up picking up her sword limping away. Zaraken saw this and said, "Hey you're limping,"  
"Hnn what do you care," Kagome sneered.  
"Whatever, hey what er you doing," he said watching her pick up some leaves from a purple bush. She ripped some bark of a broken tree from their brawl. She got a rock crushing the leaves into a green salve. Once again she sighed frowning walking over to him carrying the salve she kneeled in front of him. Focusing solely on his wounds.  
"Take it off," she said looking at him in eye with no emotion showing in her face.  
"Wait what?" he said a tinge of pink forming across his face. Then he frowned was she trying to seduce him? Cause the many one night stands he had the women were much better at that than her.  
"Well you can't cover your wounds with your clothes covering them. Do you want me to do it for you?" she said cocking her head.  
"Give me that I can do it myself," he scoffed taking the salve from her.  
She smirked getting up to make more salve for herself and some to bring along. Once she was done making the salve she was about to go behind a tree to get some privacy until she heard a loud grunting. She turned her head and saw Zaraken trying to get the salve on his back. She grinned and then walked to and said, "Need any help there."  
Zaraken frowned at her and growled and shoved the salve in her face. She giggled and and started to rub the salve on his back. Once they were done it was the afternoon. The entire time they sat there it was awkward silence until Zaraken broke it.  
"I bet if you came along with me you maybe able to get me some good fights," he said grinning, "so will you come along?"  
Kagome cracked open her eye and smiled softly, "Sure anything for a good fight!"

* * *

**A/N:thanks for reading anyways while my oc's character develops please tell me if my character is becoming a mary sue so thanks for reading please review follow favorite and see AND oh if you guys like kenpachixoc check out the story Someone is watching over me I read it from the recommendation of Kira Michi my hero :3 so see next chapter **


	5. Chapter 5 Sesshomaru

**A/N: Hey everybody Soooooo sorry I didn't update. But to make that up I made it longer than I usually make it. Please review like favorite follow and enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a few days since their first encounter with each other, and so far it was going fairly if you counted arguing which way a fight was going on. Currently they were going the way Kagome suggested and sure enough they heard raws of battle cries. Kagome looked up at Zaraken with a smug smile and said, "Told ya so, still think my instincts stink huh?'  
"Shut up why don't ya," Zaraken scoffed and shot toward the crowd of fighters. All of them started screaming 'Demon of Zaraki and the Demon of the West', but he didn't let anyone get away and slashed everyone of them down. He sighed putting his sword back in its sheathe and walked over to her with a smirk on his face .  
"So I've been wondering why they called you Demon of the West ," he asked looking down at her seeing her stiffen at the question then regained her composure.  
She looked up at him and replied,"I guess it the same reason why they called you the Demon of Zaraki."  
"Hn. I guess you're pretty strong then huh?"  
"Guess you could say that."  
"Whatever I'm hungry it's your turn to hunt down the food today."  
"Oh so since I'm a woman I have to cook the food?"  
"Well-"  
"Oh you know what just forget it!"Kagome stormed off leaving a very confused Zaraken. he just shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction looking for something that could relieve his boredom. Then he heard screaming. Bingo. He sped into the direction of the scream.  
Meanwhile Kagome was fishing, and she had already had caught 10 in total. She she never thought that this was how Zaraken treated people he wasn't very close to. She never really knew considering that she was close to him they first met. Anyway back to the tiresome job of getting the food. She grabbed her necklace that used to be her mother's not that she ever knew her, but all she was that she was a great mother at least that was what her brother Inuyasha said anyways.  
"AAAH!" screamed a man as blood spurted out of his chest collapsing on the ground. Zaraken cleaned his sword in a nearby river. He decided that he should check up on that woman and if she hadn't got herself into trouble. He was pretty sure that if he didn't go and check up on her she would most likely complain that she was looking for him.  
Kagome had finally got enough food for both Zaraken and her's monstrous appetite. Lucky bastard got to have all the fun didn't he the least he could do was share the fights. Pfft ha fat chance like he would ever do that! She went deeper into the woods getting firewood to cook the food with. She looked around checking to see if anyone was around and she concentrated on her rieatsu letting a seal on her necklace go. The bottom half of her blue fang on the necklace turned red. Once she opened her eyes dog ears appeared and and her nails became longer.  
Kagome smirked running toward a tree lunging her claws into the trunk. Slicing it into a reasonable size for the fire. Kagome sighed. It felt so good to be in this form. She felt so free, but it reminded her of how she got it and it just made miserable and guilty.  
Kagome's dog ears suddenly twitched catching a twig breaking. Kagome narrowed her eyes expecting Zaraken to come out of the the bushes and trees. She quickly resealed 1/3 of what she sealed so she wouldn't go back to human form with her black hair. She was just about to yell at the direction she heard the sound. Until she saw who it was.  
"So this is where you were. I knew that distinct spiritual pressure belonged to you," a monotone voice said releasing some of their spiritual pressure.  
Kagome looked at the figure her unforgettable memories that always haunted her since she was a teenager. She covered her ears stepping away from the figure, and her legs started shaking. "Get away from me, you killed them you killed them!" she screamed getting down on the ground sobbing while hugging herself.  
"Kagome come with me to Seireitei and join my squad so I can keep an eye on you," said the figure coming closer to her his eyes showing obviously fake pitty.  
"Like I would stay with an ass like you! SESSHOMARU leave me alone!" Kagome screamed.  
"Your friend, Zaraken right? Glad that you found him. If you want him to remember you just give it to me." Sesshomaru smiling darkly.  
"Oi, Kagome got a bear that we could..." Zaraken said walking in on them seeing Kagome on the ground having a trauma. He dropped the bear a walked over to her once Sesshomaru left.

He crouched in front of Kagome watching her hug herself rocking back-and-forth. "Kagome-" he started to say until his vision blurred and saw an image of a girl with black hugging her knees looking ahead crying on a dock. Once his vision cleared he put his hands on her shoulders shaking her gently. He frowned when kept on repeating the phrase, "he killed them." He sighed cracking his knuckles and punched her on the head.  
She snapped out of her trance and kneed him in the stomach. In response he groaned and growled, "What the hell was that for!"  
"Oh! I don't know for punching me in the head!" she growled while rubbing her head.  
"Well I wasn't the fucking one who was in a trauma saying, 'he killed them,'" he replied while trying to mimic her voice and only managing in cracking his voice.  
"HAHA! Your voiced cracked! Wait, HEY!," Kagome started cursing at him with curses that he wouldn't dare say in her presense.  
"Idiot," he said under his breath.  
"Anywho lets eat!," she said starting a fire.

Meanwhile in Seireitei, the fourteenth division a woman with a pink-haired girl with a side ponytail was running in the barracks. Until she went to the Mess Hall and screamed, "INUYASHA!"

A man with dog ears and silver haired tripped at the woman's shout, and he spilled his bowl full of ramen. " What the hell da ya want!" he yelled at her taking a sad side-ways glance at the ramen.  
"Oh, um I finished the paperwork where's the taicho?," the girl asked.  
"He went to Rukongai Districts for some reason," Inuyasha said scratching his ears.  
"Thanks Inu-kun," the girl said.  
"It's Inuyasha and whatever Yakamo," Inuyasha said, "now if you'll excuse me I'm getting more ramen."  
"See ya fukataicho!" Yamako said mockingly saluting him.

This is bad Yakamo thought taicho must have felt that demon spiritual pressure. That means it was Kagome died! Yakamo was lucky enough to have put a seal so she could remember all her memories when she died. Maybe she could go and see Shiro-chan. She just had to avoid their taicho Isshin Shiba sometimes he freaked her out(even though they both have the same personality). Off to the tenth division! Kagome, Zaraken I hope you two are keeping each other company. Oh no! If Zaraken lost his memory then that means! Her eyes widened while running. AWW man that means she would have to play matchmaker again.  
"Their both big idiots," Yakamo said out loud smiling to herself.

Meanwhile, both Zaraken and Kagome sneezed in unison. They both blinked then looking at each other.

"Maybe we're catching colds?" Kagome said confused.  
"Yeeah," Zaraken replied.  
There was an awkward silence between them while eating their fish and bear.

* * *

**A/N: So Kagome meets her step brother Sesshomaru! Gasp maybe Kenpachi will remember Kagome! You never know well except me of course!XD And you get to meet Yakamo! And if read it you would see that I made Isshin captain of the tenth division like in the current chapter of the bleach manga 530!^W^ So pls review**


End file.
